rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Columbia's Doom
Sitemap Columbia's Doom * See Also Flying_Battleship-Yeah_Right * See Also Heavily_Armed_Battleship --- --- --- --- --- Columbia Really Was Hiding ... ''' : What a 14-inch railway artillery (1,400lb) shell could do to a piece of Columbia. A sledgehammer hitting a rat. Kinda hard for Columbia to hide IF it was staying around the US, even at 15000 feet up. (Big means Visible) Having the 'map' in the Lighthouse showing 'the route' was probably more a ploy (maybe it should have been the plots Timeline diagram to scare Booker 'the False Shepherd' away). --- --- --- '''International Ramifications (Problem in the Columbia Story) : I would think that Columbia would need permission to cross other country's borders (when it was under US control, that would be done properly). After Comstock's seizing of Columbia (and subsequent criminal behaviors), he would soon fear being fired upon. (AND NO, many governments had FAR LARGER Guns than any that Columbia might have had or could afford). With Columbia becoming a Pirate Menace (how else do they get all the stuff they need to live on ?), They will have alot of people/countries mad at them (even when they attack/loot third-world countries - at THAT time most of THOSE were somebody's colonies.) So lets expect various foreign spies to already be onboard trying to figure out Columbia's vulnerabilities , and how their country might earn the prestige of capturing or destroying or SEIZING the Pirate City. Various mercenaries/adventurers might seek the Offered Bounty, as well as whatever loot goodies they might obtain. Comstock thought that by staying away from Tesla's laboratory (Shoreham, New York) that Columbia would be safe, but Tesla put his Death Ray on a set of railroad cars, and soon ended it all. --- --- --- Comstock, You'd Better Hide Yo Ass : Naval Guns of Columbia's time (ie- 12-inch Cannon on 1906 Era Dreadnoughts) could fire to altitudes in excess of 25000 feet (an altitude well above the height where Columbia's population would die of Hypoxemia within 15 minutes). Such guns fired 850 lb shells containing high explosives, which could blow apart whole segments of Columbia. Trying to cross the Rocky Mountains (as the 'schedule' map shows) would bring Comstock into range of much smaller artillery guns (guns placed at 12000 foot level in the mountains). The USA would not stand by idly, and would take back the Floating Cult Pirate City, or destroy it in the attempt, and realistically would be fully capable of doing it. Perhaps that's what the Burial At Sea Booker was REALLY running from (Columbia's Demise), in whichever dimension HE came from. - So you think then that all Fink has to do is keep opening 'Tears' and stealing ideas (most of which he couldn't use actually, let alone understand, but for the sake of argument lets here allow that Fantasy ...) and find shit to overcome anything the USA or rest of the World can throw at him ?? Except THEN which Tear will he eventually open that will bring something horrendous to Columbia which will quickly spell its Doom ? : Plague from a time-slipped 14th century Earth ? : A Tear to the interior of the Sun (million degree plasma spewing which will incinerate all of Columbia in a few seconds...)? : Some pissed-off killer robots? : Sinclair and his army of Big Daddies with laser canon ? : Rap Music ? : Daleks ? So many of the alternate Columbia's ended this way (so it is just dumb luck(?) 2^39th power probability of Luteces lil Coin-game-odds that THIS Columbia was still around ... UP TIL THEN. Columbia the 'Flying Charnel House' might've been a much better plot. --- --- --- It really did not matter what whizzbang BS Comstock and Fink could come up with, because as soon as Columbia went 'rogue', Comstock's Flying Cult Compound would be up against the US Military (and People). Consider that 'Columbia' HAD to be supplied from the ground, a simple weakpoint/vulnerability which quickly would lead to its demise (or its non-viability from the start). Remember that Teddy Roosevelt was President then, and HE WOULD HAVE made a Quick END to the traitors -- maybe shooting them himself. It is very likely that Comstock would have been captured and facing hanging for Treason within 3 months time in 1905. If Columbia tried to fly off and escape to somewhere else, the European Powers had similar military assets capable of attacking and destroying the flying cult-compound (All around the World). Realbattleshippp.jpg ColumbiasDoom.jpg|Railway Artillery which could be moved anywhere on America's Railroads USSConnecticut.jpg|Naval ships of the time had guns easily capable of blowing Columbia out of the sky ---- Comstock Likely EVEN Could Face THIS : ''' 1893 forward, The REST OF THE WORLD would have created much greater miracles using the Quantum technologies THEY WOULD HAVE INSISTED ON GETTING when US Taxpayer money was spent on the Exposition Project. And even if THAT had been privately funded, then the Industrialists who paid to fund it WOULD even MORESO make sure they got the technology. And certainly every significant Power on EARTH would have had its spies STEAL that technology that would have been on public display in the Exposition. '''Seriously - a better story would have been of a bunch of racist religious nuts flying off in their stolen obsolete anachronism (in a world completely changed in the almost 20 years by that original technological development). --- --- --- Destruction of Columbia : Its Just Like Booker's bad luck to be aboard Columbia when the USA had had enough of its pirating ways ... * Shot down by US railwayguns(land-based artillery) or Large Warships possessed by various nations * Airplanes with cannon pix sent it crashing to the ground * US Marines landed on it and took Columbia (back) * Secret Agents destroy the Floating Pirate City (sabatoogee as Curly Howard would say...) * Plague or Worse (creepy shit comes through those uncontrolled 'Tear' things) * Altitude control malfunction, leading to either a catastrophic ground crash or high altitude asphyxiation of the entire population. * Columbia consigned to be a prison-museum after the rest of the World made use of 'quantum tech stuff' making great advancements (by several more magnitudes). * Tesla's genius (and death ray) made short work of those traitors. * Damned Wicked Witch of the West and Her Flying Monkey Myrmidons (- the 'Oz' Invasion). Archives in Rapture - Early B&W Silent motion picture showing Columbia's demise ... (a fictional cautionary tale). --- --- --- The US Government MEANT to GET COLUMBIA - one way or another. But first they had to know what they were up against ... --- --- --- President Taft sent agent "Jack Hammer" to Columbia to kill the miscreant Comstock and to burn "That Flying Band of Murderers and Thieves' Floating Hideout, Once and For All". The story would play out much like the later James Bond Movie big destruction scenes. --- --- --- . . . . . . . Even during the Great War, airplanes existed that could destroy Columbia with little effort. How much easier planes/weapons from WW2 or later (no fricken way Columbia could face that - Think more : Nazi agents taking control of it and using Columbia in THEIR war effort ...)?? The idea that Columbia and Old Elizabeth could attack American cities without being quickly incinerated (by nuclear-tipped Anti-Aircraft missiles) was only some stupid game writer's ignorant delusion. ---- ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . . Samuel Clemens denounced the barbarity of the pirate City of Columbia, and Nikola Tesla built the Destructor Beam that destroyed 'that abomination', as Clemens applauded and cracked witty comments. . . . . . . . . . . . . ---- This Guy was comin after Columbia. He didn't take no shit from nobody like Comstock . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- "Fireproof" Signs on Building Post-1900 : On of the big worries of people in the bigger multi-storied buildings, was that they could become death traps during a Fire (Did you see any fire escape in Comstock's city ?). In Columbia, you don't exactly have very much room to run, even when you make it to the 'street'. And with all that disjoint transportation we see, the firefighters can hardly get anywhere very quick (or that they would have much in the way of water supplies ... proper city water mains can't really exist when divided into bits floating about separately.) So 'Vox' arsonists need only burn down the 'White' people's floaty sections, no ? ( Daisy Fitzroy chanting "BURN WHITEY BURN", while women and children are dying horribly ... flaming corpses leaping off the side of the City ) "Warning Fire Spreads" (from !Incinerate tutorial in Rapture) - and so by the time that 'rebellion' alternate universe in the game shows alot of Columbia on fire. It probably would spread and result in much of Columbia with burnt-up Floatyshit™ and control/power systems failing, and then it all hurling to the ground, taking the Vox with it. (An epic missed CutScene opportunity) ' "WHAT CIVILIZATION BUILDS OVER CENTURIES, BARBARIANS CAN DESTROY IN A DAY" - Livy ' --- --- --- Faux-Economics would Doom Columbia : . . . . . . . . . . The Cultist Loons who stole Columbia (driving out the Government people who actually knew how to operate it/repair it) would just drift off aimlessly, and they all soon would Starve to Death. Even if they managed to control it, where does their food come from ?? How many people allegedly live on it ?? Where did they get everything needed to sustain ALL of them -- and don't just say "Fink makes it". Oh they JUST were supplied ? After they stole this Flying Monstrosity, they wouldn't be welcome too many places (and Supplying them would be an Accessory to the Crime). It would be tracked everywhere they went. Oh they just got handed stuff by their supporters on the ground ? (becoming Accessories to Committing Treason ...) And assuming even this, where does the money come from to purchase everything required to simply FEED Columbia's population, constantly, for years and years ... The writers just skip such details. No one ever asks "Who slaves away to support the occupants of the Emerald City in the Land of Oz". Sorry Levine, Americans historically have paid for their groceries. What bizarro-land 1900 'America' were YOU thinking of ? --- --- --- Self Afflicted Stupidity - 'You Think Rapture's Transit was Bad ... : ''' (We saw Weird-assed Trolleys that go only 300 feet, ridiculously scheduled Bathyspheres, Bicycles but with all those stair steps everywhere ...) In Columbia you have circulating floating buildings that only come around a few times a day, and step lively or you'll get you feet crushed by the docking plates, or fall over its unprotected edge. Oh, you could still take a barge or a gondola thingee ?? Why not JUST use those ALL the time then, and avoid the ridiculous wait, and alot of floaty air and motion sickness (and how exactly did the utilities work (connect to) on those independently floating blocks anyway ? What kept them from crashing into each other, or the Vox hijacking one and menacing the city with it ?) Oh, yeah, it looked 'neat' and was a 'wondrous' concept, but then so do alot of bizarre dreams of insane people. '''Fantasy in, fantasy out. --- --- --- Inclement Weather In The Real World : Never gets mentioned : What Happens to Columbia in the Winter or during a Storm ? 'Above the Weather' ? It is fricken cold at that height already (besides the lack of oxygen). Wind chill drives effective temperatures even lower. 'Plays hell' with floaty shit - magical glowey widgets short when it is wet out, or seize up in the cold. Skyline rails get slippery, snow and ice clogs everything. All those nonsturdy looking statues will topple over in the gale force winds. Floaty vehicles (particularly the 'Zeppelins') will careen about the sky and crash into things in the gusts (if not deadly collisions between those separate floaty chunks of Columbia). Banners and flags can be torn to shreds. Does Columbia head South for the winter ??? --- --- --- --- --- . .